1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thin-film read elements used to read magnetic information by converting magnetic signals to electrical signals.
2. Background Art
In tape and disc recording systems, multiple read elements on multiple chips can be used to improve track locating and following. This necessitates precise control of the placement of the read elements in both X and Y coordinates relative to a written track. The larger the Y offset becomes, the more difficult it is to achieve the necessary X offset. This problem is made worse by the use of multiple chips because the positioning of the multiple chips is limited to the mechanical precision of the devices used to position the chips.